lakeviewcabinfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
WARNING: This article contains spoilers about Lakeview Valley. Read at your own risk. "Humans will always turn violent if given enough time." — Red Red is a playable character in Lakeview Cabin, as well as one of the antagonists featured in Lakeview Cabin III. He also appears in Lakeview Cabin VI and Lakeview Valley. Biography Background Red went to Camp Lakeview with Eleanor in 1957. They eventually got married and had two children. Some time later, Eleanor got pregnant once again, although she died before giving birth. ''Lakeview Cabin At his cabin, Red is haunted by Eleanor, who eventually emerges from the lake as an undead creature and attacks him. Although he manages to kill her, Red finds himself facing the monstrous undead fetus that bursts from Eleanor's corpse. He manages to kill the fetus before it can kill him. Lakeview Cabin III When four camp counselors arrive at Camp Lakeview, Red watches them, lurking around the camp but remaining unseen. He is assumed to be the one who vandalizes the buildings with creepy symbols and phrases. After Babyface attacks the counselors, who manage to fight back, Red intervenes and attempts to kill the counselors as well. Upon seeing Babyface's corpse, Red flies into an emotional fury and becomes much more difficult to kill. When Red and Babyface are both dead, the counselors must face Eleanor, who has become far more monstrous than either her husband and son. Lakeview Cabin VI After the CEO visits at least fifteen survivors at the Intergalactic Refugee Center, his face briefly flickers into Red's, suggesting a connection between the two. Lakeview Valley Red leaves a note behind the stone pillar south of the bridge, urging the protagonist to meet him there at midnight and referring to himself as their "uncle". When Red, who appears as a frog-like creature, is visited after midnight, he offers to give the black key to the protagonist if the latter kills at least ten moths, as well as the Dweller. During the ending credits, Red meets with the Witch in human form. It is revealed that he gave the Witch his seed so that she could produce an offspring (the protagonist) to do her bidding. If the Witch's plans are not fulfilled, she will reprimand Red, who tells her to give their offspring time. He promises that, in an endless timeline, the deaths of Lakeview Valley's residents are inevitable. When the Witch's revenge is complete, she releases Red from her servitude, allowing him to leave. Red says that, in regards to the movies about him, he has "unfinished business". Gallery Red.jpg Red_LVCI.jpg Cabinkey.jpg Venison.jpg Lawnmowing.gif Red_closeup.jpg Red&Son.jpg upsetred.jpg RedDead.jpg Uncle.jpg Uncle key.jpg Trivia *Red seeking revenge against the camp counselors after Babyface's death is reminiscent of Pamela Voorhees from ''Friday the 13th. **In Lakeview Cabin III, Red's weapon of choice is a machete, which is Jason's signature weapon. *Red may share a great-grandfather with the Lakeview Mansion family, being a "distant cousin" of Lil Pig. *Although Red became a murderer, it is arguably possible that he wanted to keep Babyface by trying to scare the counselors away, so that they wouldn't end up killing his son. *It is possible the unfinished business he claims about the movies based on him are what occur on the hub world of Lakeview Cabin Collection, him reviving in the sewers and ultimately being killed. *Despite seemingly being a part of the Witch's "upper-league", Red actively dislikes Morgo, and the Hermit encourages the protagonist to "trust the frog". See Also *Red (Epilogue) *Babyface *Eleanor Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Lakeview Cabin Category:Lakeview Cabin III Category:Lakeview Cabin VI Category:Lakeview Valley Category:Male Category:Upper League Members